Ciel's Birthday Sex
by CielPhantomhiveMichaelis
Summary: This is only going to be one chapter. It is Ciel's birthday and it starts out like any other day. He soon starts having these feelings whenever he is around his butler. What could this mean? Read to find out.


Ciel wakes up just like any other day, only today is his birthday. He does not celebrate his birthday, because it is a waste of time. He walks down to the kitchen and prepares his breakfast.

Sebastian was working on cleaning up the kitchen. "Good morning young master." He said while putting up the dishes from the night before.

"Good morning Sebastian." Ciel sips his tea.

"I am surprised I didn't have to wake you up today." Sebastian admitted.

Ciel ignores his jet black butler, and continues to sip his tea.

Sebastian sighed and stood next to his master. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing is on my mind." Ciel dreaded what was planned for him today.

"Young master, you know I can't believe that."

Ciel gets up and walks off to his study. When he arrives, he sits down at

his desk.

Sebastian closed his eyes and simply shook his head. He finished cleaning up the kitchen and started on other parts of the house.

Ciel looks over some paperwork.

Sebastian makes his way to the study and knocks on the door. "Young master, I have a parfait."

Ciel puts the paperwork down. "Come in."

Sebastian opens the door. He is carrying a tray that has a cup of tea and a parfait on it. "Here you are."

When his butler walks in the room, Ciel takes one glance and gets a weird feeling in both his chest, and his member. He looks away from his butler subtly.

Sebastian sets the tray on his desk and stands at his side. "I know you aren't a big fan of celebrations. So, I made sure Lady Elizabeth would be away."

Ciel is relieved that Elizabeth is not coming over today, but he cannot shake that feeling he got when he looked at his butler.

"Young master, shall I go prepare a bath for you?"

"Yes." Ciel feels that taking a bath would put his mind at ease.

"I will get you when it is ready." Sebastian walks out of the room and to the bathroom.

Ciel soon thinks about being in the bathtub _naked_ in front of his butler. What if he felt the same thing then? He visualizes different scenarios, but shakes his head to come back to reality.

After the water is ready Sebastian comes back. "It's ready."

"Alright." Ciel reluctantly gets up and makes his way to the bathtub.

Sebastian holds open the door for him.

Ciel stands in front of the bathtub, and images from before flood his

mind.

Sebastian enters the room and shuts the door behind him.

The sound of the door shutting brings Ciel back. He stands there with the images and thoughts still fresh in his mind.

"Is something wrong?"

Ciel tries to put those thoughts in the back of his mind. "No." His efforts fail and those thoughts continue to flood his mind.

"I see."

Ciel wants to get this over with, so he orders his butler to undress him. He wonders what is going on with him today.

Sebastian starts stripping his master of his clothes.

Ciel gets that feeling once more.

Sebastian set the clothes down and offered his hand.

Ciel took the hand and stepped into the tub. He slowly lies down.

Sebastian took off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves so he could bathe his master.

Ciel gets a sharp pain in his chest for a brief moment, so he winces at the pain.

Sebastian stops and looks at him. "What's wrong young master?"

The pain comes back, but this time it is more painful and shows no signs of subsiding. Ciel tries to ignore it, but his efforts do not work. He puts his hand to his chest, and lets out a low groan.

"Young master?" Sebastian examines the boy.

The pain continues to get worse. Ciel stands up for a brief moment before he loses balance and falls face first into the edge of the tub.

Sebastian quickly grabs him before he falls into the water completely. He wraps him in a towel and carries him off.

Ciel closes his eyes, and is a bit confused as to what is going on.

Sebastian puts him to bed and quickly goes to prepare some tea.

Ciel groans and rolls over in the bed. He nuzzles his face into the pillow.

Sebastian stands next to his bed. He was trying to figure out what happened.

Ciel wonders if he can ever control this feeling. The pain gets worse, so he rolls back over on his back. He looks in the direction of the window, because he does not want to look at his butler right now.

"Young master?"

Ciel works up the courage to look at his butler. "Yes?" He knew what his butler wanted, but he wants to have some fun.

"Do you need some help?"

Ciel does need help to understand what is happening to him, but he does not want his butler to see him weak and vulnerable. "No." He does not want to admit he needs help.

Sebastian tilted his head and thought for a minute.

Ciel wonders if he can trust Sebastian with this, because it is Sebastian who is causing the problem.

"Young master, what is on your mind? I am your butler. You can tell me anything."

"Very well then. I have been getting weird feelings all day." Ciel decides to lean on his butler.

"Weird feelings?"

"Yes. That is what caused the pain earlier." The pain continues to drag on as Ciel talks to his butler.

"Care to explain said feeling young master?"

"I felt a sharp pain in both my chest, and another area." Ciel does not understand what is going on.

"I am going to try something."

Ciel gulps. "Alright."

"You are going to have to be relaxed."

Ciel nods in agreement. He relaxes on the bed.

Sebastian pulls back the sheets.

Ciel lies still.

"Take a deep breath?"

Ciel takes a deep breath, but is a bit nervous as to what Sebastian is going to do.

Sebastian reached down and started to stroke the male's member through his undergarments.

Ciel feels Sebastian's hand on his member, and enjoys it. He closes his eyes.

"Do you want me to strip you?"

"Yes."

Sebastian stripped his young charge.

Ciel moves to help Sebastian with his duty.

"Set it next to the bed young master."

Ciel does what his butler says.

"Thank you." Sebastian grinned and thought of what to do next.

Ciel gets comfortable once again in the bed.

"Do you want me to stroke your member? Young master?"

Ciel nods.

Sebastian nods his head and starts to stroke Ciel's member gently.

Ciel's member slowly becomes erect.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes." Ciel enjoys this.

"Good."

Ciel's member soon becomes fully erect.

Sebastian pulls his hand away. "Hmm, you are so hard."

"Indeed."

"Do you want me inside of you young master?"

Ciel nods. He wonders how big Sebastian _really_ is.

"Well, you are going to have to have a lot of prep work."

"I am?" Ciel gulps.

Sebastian nods. "Yes."

"Alright."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Sebastian looked around for something he could use as lube. "Hmm.."

Ciel is nervous, but he wants this.

"Do you have anything I can use as lube?"

"There is some baby oil in the bathroom."

"I will get that then." Sebastian walked off towards the restroom.

Ciel lies still.

Sebastian grabs the baby oil and then comes back into the room.

Ciel continues to lie on the bed.

Sebastian pours some onto his fingers. "Young master, please get on your

hands and knees."

Ciel does as his butler says.

Sebastian gently starts to rub his entrance gently.

Ciel feels Sebastian's hand, and likes the way it feels.

"I am about to slip a finger inside."

"Alright."

Sebastian slips a finger into the other's entrance.

Ciel tries to stay quiet.

Sebastian tilts his head.

It hurts, but Ciel bears it.

"Try not to tense young master."

Ciel loosens his walls.

"That's good. Just a bit longer."

Ciel waits a bit longer. He wonders what Sebastian will feel like inside him.

"Okay, I am about to enter you."

"Alright." Ciel prepares himself.

Sebastian slowly enters him.

Ciel slowly adjusts to the member inside him.

Sebastian moans quietly.

Ciel moans a bit.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, but I can manage." Ciel wants Sebastian to continue his ministrations.

Sebastian nods and starts to thrust in and out.

Ciel enjoys this and moves to meet the thrusts.

"Young master.~" Sebastian groans out.

Ciel smirks and continues.

"Do you want me to cum inside you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't have much longer."

Ciel continues to meet the thrusts.

Sebastian cums inside of his lord.

Ciel feels the warm liquid inside him.

Sebastian slowly pulls out.

Ciel feels something trickling down his legs. He assumes that it is semen, because he is not in any pain.

"Young master..."

"Yes?"

"You have a little bit of blood."

"I see." Ciel's body feels weak, but he manages to stay on his hands and

knees.

"You need rest."

"No, I am fine." Ciel gets up on shaky legs and goes to take a step when his vision becomes blurry and soon fades to black. He collapses on the floor.

Sebastian walks over and picks him up.

Ciel falls into a deep slumber.

Sebastian takes him to bed.

Ciel sleeps peacefully.


End file.
